


Narcissus. (V-I)

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: OOC. 第一人称。事实上毫无音乐细胞的作者在肚饿的晚上发的音乐科幼儿级课程内容。－转换视角，仁俊登场，(伪)俊娜出没。－第五章太长，分上下两章发。－勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。－这次播放的是127的Fly Away With Me.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	Narcissus. (V-I)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC. 第一人称。  
> 事实上毫无音乐细胞的作者在肚饿的晚上发的音乐科幼儿级课程内容。
> 
> －转换视角，仁俊登场，(伪)俊娜出没。  
> －第五章太长，分上下两章发。  
> －勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。  
> －这次播放的是127的Fly Away With Me.

Scene Five. 魔术师 (Le Bateleur)  
「黄老师，那就这样说定了。每星期天你就来我家授琴，地址我会发给你。薪水按月结算，麻烦你了。」  
「哦不，李先生太客气了。能够被雇用是我的荣幸。」这个男人还真如敏亨哥所说，很有威严呢。鼻梁这么高轮廓又深邃，难道是混血儿吗？  
「好了，现在我也要回公司了，先走一步，星期天我们再会。」  
「李先生再见。」他向我点点头，大走流星的走出了咖啡馆。  
坐了这么久，咖啡也喝完，我也应该离开了。  
我扬了扬手，示意服务员过来结帐，正要掏出钱包之际，服务员却说「刚才那位先生已经结了帐」。  
这间可是城中高消费的咖啡馆，我刚刚吃的蛋糕光是一件也要上万圜啊，这位李先生还真大方……不过，他给的薪水也是相当多呢，等同我教三个学生的收入。  
离开室温过低的咖啡馆，走在阳光下的街道，还真是温暖多了。也对，现在是夏天嘛，盛夏也快到了。  
「叮咚。」我拿出手机一看，是敏亨哥传来的简信。  
“仁俊，怎样了，工作谈好了吗？”  
“嗯，很顺利^^ ＂  
“我就知道你行的，做得好！＂  
“不过哥呐，这个李先生是干什么的？＂  
“详细的我并不清楚，我只知道他是东赫的同事和好友。怎么了？＂  
“没有，就是他给的薪金很多，出手很阔绰，便好奇问一下。＂  
“即使他给再多的工资你也受得起，毕竟你的琴艺这么棒。我们仁俊可是金手来着呢。＂  
“这也太过奖了吧 哈哈哈＂  
“仁俊拿了这么多大奖，这些奖不就是证明吗？当东赫说要我推荐一个顶级的钢琴老师时，我就马上想到了你。＂  
“那谢谢哥的认证，还有为我带来了一份工作^^ 对了你车祸后身体复原得怎样？我也很久没和你一聚了。＂  
等了一回儿才收到他的回覆，“我身体已经无大碍了。＂  
“那我们找一天一起吃饭？＂  
“表面上是吃饭，实情就是想骗我和你一起吃炸鸡是吧。这个星期六怎样？＂  
“好的，没问题＂  
“行，你买炸鸡，我买西瓜，算是我感谢你介绍工作给我的谢礼。＂  
这哥还真是一个很可靠的哥哥，待人也好，又有责任感。能够遇上敏亨哥，那位名叫东赫的孩子很有福气。希望他们一直的幸福下去吧。  
不过，连伴也没找着的我，好像也该反省下了。

我如约定的时间到达李先生的家，虽然查找位置时已经知道这里是高尚住宅区，李先生的家不会小到哪去，但没料到眼前的住宅占地如此多。住宅为藤蔓依附着的黑色栅栏所围绕，挡去了里面的景色。  
我按下了闸门旁的对讲机，当接通后便传来李先生的声音：「黄老师，进来吧。」大闸的门自动打开了。还真高科技呢。  
走进去，里面可说是一个小小庄园，栅栏内是大片绿色的草地。直直看去，一条石砖铺成的小径，通往正中是一座两层高的欧式红砖大宅。  
李先生就在大宅的玄关处等着，站于开了一侧的双叶大门前。这次不再是西装毕挺，而是穿上了黑色的高领毛衣和窄身裤，身形比例也十分好看。  
真是个帅气的男人，这样一张脸不当明星还真是浪费。  
「黄老师午安。」  
「李先生午安。我不得不称赞，这座庄园十分华美呢。」  
「过奖了，因为我本人爱好欧陆风格的建筑，所以就参考英式庄园而建。」  
「原来如此。」李先生看上去不到三十，但已经有属于自己的豪宅，可谓年青有为。还要长得高，名符其实的高富帅。  
「黄老师，在进去之前，我希望你能答应我，不要把你在这里授琴的事说出去，即便是知道此事的人，也希望你别向他们分享授琴过程，也就是，尽你最大的能力保密。」  
「这个……可否告知一下原因？」不就是教他嘛，有什么好保密？  
「你待会教的学生，他的脸不能见人，所以待会你看到他的脸是挡着的，还请不要惊讶。正因为他的脸不能见人，所以就──你明白的──都不会想别人知道。」  
原来我教的不是李先生啊。那么，那位学生不能见人的话，应该是毁容了？不会有人天生丑得不能见人吧。还是……  
还是别多事好了，我做好我的本份，倾囊相授就好。  
「好的，我明白了，我会尽力保密的。」  
我尾随于李先生身后，才发现大宅的内部装潢比外部更为华美。巨型水晶灯、壁炉、油画……沙发后方、壁炉之上的油画吸引了我的视线，那幅画所描绘的是一位金发少年身穿古希腊的长袍，跪坐于湖边顾影自怜。  
「这幅画名叫Narcissus，就是那个美得爱上自己倒影的希腊神话主角。」李先生解释道。  
「抱歉，我分心了没跟上来。」作画的画家功力深厚，那个少年画得与真人无异，五官极为柔美，美得让人移不开眼睛。用这些词语来形容一个男性并不恰当，但「他」却是比女孩子还要漂亮……  
真的很美。  
「没关系，这边走。」怎么李先生，好像皱了下眉？不就是看了下画……  
我再次跟了上去，把注意力聚焦于前方，尽头处有一座三角琴，一个穿上了浅蓝衬衣的人正坐在琴椅上。  
「娜娜，这是你的钢琴老师。」  
娜娜？那不是女孩子的名字吗？可是眼前这个是实打实的男孩子啊，都比我高了……  
他站了起来，走到我面前，「老师……？」是个男孩，声音有点烟嗓，但也软糯。他带着一个口罩，加上金色的刘海，脸被挡去了大半，头也低垂着，并没有看我。是因为脸的问题感到尴尬吗？  
「我是黄仁俊，今后会教你钢琴的。」  
「黄老师。」  
「要是有喜欢的曲目想要我指导，或者有不懂的地方就问我吧，不用害羞的。」  
他抬头看我，看似很期待的样子，眼睛形成微弯的角度──我看见了他的眼睛──  
「好。」  
眼神交接的一瞬间，脑海立即浮现出大学时代、天文学会聚会中，通过天文望远镜所观察到的银河系。  
我不知道那张脸到底有什么问题，可我知道，那是我看过的最美丽的眼睛。  
你的眼眸里藏着一个宇宙，里面盛载着上帝洒下的无数星光。

「不是这样，这里标明是Poco Moto，也就是稍微活跃的意思。  
「Für Elise，是贝多芬写给一位自己心爱的女子的曲目。  
「曲目第一段是贝多芬沉醉于对于心上人的爱恋中，所以要温柔，想像一下琴键是一件易碎的宝物，你得温柔地触碰它；第二段是Con Espressione，要带感情的意思。可以理解为贝多芬想到心爱女子的高兴，你看见这一节结尾是一系列欢快的三十二分音符，很快是吧，所以手指要移动得很快……  
第三段是美梦破碎的哀伤，当你从睡梦中被打扰，你会怎样？最初还是处于迷蒙中是吧。看，这儿开始的是Meno Mosso，也就是要慢下来。到了这里是Crescendo，渐强。  
被吵醒后、当明白自己永远得不到心上人的爱情后，那种一波又一波的愤慨。这一段中有很多的Forte，这个刚刚教了你就不解释了，接下来的都是十六分音符。当愤怒退却，痛苦涌上心头，最后，还是无法忘记她，还是再一次沉醉于爱恋中──所以，又重复第一段。现在明白了吗？可以再弹奏一遍给我听吗？ 」  
他双手按于琴键上弹奏，完美的把Für Elise展现出来。  
他的手指十分灵活，力度控制也相当好；一曲下来并没有错音，速度也均匀，没有时快时慢的问题。教了他两个月，从最初的scale，到现在属于钢琴第三级的曲目，都完美消化了……  
李先生有跟我说过，娜娜以前有接触过钢琴，因时隔太久，手指也生疏了，所以就需要一位钢琴老师的教导。  
不过就算有接触过钢琴，在两个月内水平已达钢琴五级，我可以说娜娜极具天赋，以能力来看，在我的学生中，他是最为优秀的，甚至超过了我所教的两个八级学生。  
「你弹得很好，技巧方面全没问题，就是需要投入更多情感。要运用想像来理解琴曲，因为不管是古典时期还是浪漫时期的作曲家都是用利用音乐来把想像具现化。另外还是那句，记得要多练习。接下来，你想尝试哪一首曲目？」  
「……」他低下头，似是在脑海中寻找一首有兴趣的琴曲。  
「我听李先生……你哥哥说，你喜欢Richard Clayderman 的Love Story，这首怎样？」  
「他不是我哥哥。  
「Love Story有点腻，我想练习萧邦的幻想即兴曲。」  
不是哥哥吗……？  
每个星期天，我来的时候都是李先生为我开门。当我在指导娜娜时，他便在一旁的沙发上看报纸，又或是捧着笔电上网；看上去是在做自己的事，但当听见娜娜的弹奏时，会泛起微笑，又或者跟着拍子点头。  
不是兄弟，哪是怎样的感情才能如此深厚？再说，二人身高相约，睫毛同样长又浓密，就是娜娜会有一种神秘的感觉，李先生则是强势。  
「啊……抱歉，我无意猜测的。幻想即兴曲是吧，那首是八级的人也不一定能完成……」不对，我这是在打击我的学生，我这样说不好的。  
「这是难度很高的一首曲子……要不我们改一改？」  
「可我想学。」他注视着琴谱，被口罩挡着的脸看不出表情。  
「那好的。」气氛有点尴尬，我只好微笑来缓和一下气氛。这两个月以来，他都甚少说话，两小时的课堂里，常常只有我在说话，指导纠正，他很多时候就是点点头，然后就弹一遍。  
他抬头看着我，眨了眨眼睛，复又把目光移回琴谱。

娜娜的确很有天赋，当年我也要练习一星期的曲子，他只用了两小时就能把整首曲一键不错的弹奏出来。  
当我走出大门时，已是傍晚时份，太阳也快下山了。  
然而不到一秒，门还未完全关上时，我按停着正要合拢的门扉，再次走进大宅。  
我竟然忘了拿我的日程本，里面记载了我所有学生的上课时间，可说是我的宝贝。糟了真的老了，掉三落四的毛病越来越严重……  
穿过偏厅，经过楼梯，便是正厅。  
这是……这是？ ！  
正想要上前走到窗户旁的钢琴，拿回放在上面的日程；眼前出现的情景，却令我再无法再往前一步。  
娜娜坐在沙发上，衬衣扣子被解开，露出了大片皮肤──  
李先生正背向我，跪俯在娜娜身上，头哄在他的脖子，似乎是在吻着，手也在娜娜的裸露的胸膛摸索着──  
他们真的不是兄弟……他们是……  
娜娜戴着口罩的脸高高扬起，我只能看见他的眼睛正闭着……「啊……」是娜娜的低吟。李先生的手，已经下移到他的敏感部位上揉捏着！  
我不禁深抽一口气，随即掩着嘴巴──我不应发出的任何声音。  
但我想我还是被发现了，因为娜娜的眼睛已经张开，正看着我。  
怎么办……？看见自己的学生在亲热，我以后怎样面对他？每一次教他，会想到今天所见的情形吧……我呆呆的定在原地看着他，脑袋一片空白。  
娜娜的眼睛弯了起来，明显是在笑。  
笑我吗……两个月来，他第一次展现笑意呢，很勾人的笑眼……  
慢着，我还站在这里干什么？我应该要离开啊，不然继续看活春宫吗？ ！  
我把视线从娜娜的脸移走，避开与他视线交接。我慢慢的后退，退回转角处时急步离开，以免发出脚步声，直至走出了大闸，直至离开庄园范围后，我才感到心中的大石放了下来。  
我回到家后洗了澡便马上睡觉，在床上不停翻身的我满脑都是娜娜那莫名其妙的笑。  
为什么，他不告诉李先生我正看着呢？  
他和李先生，是情人的关系吗？  
他的脸毁掉了，但李先生仍不离不弃的深爱着他？可李先生又不是没钱，为什么不替娜娜动手术修补毁掉的脸蛋？还是手术也修补不了？  
娜娜的眼睛如此美丽，那么他原本的脸，该是怎样子的？  
口罩下的容颜，如今又是怎样的？

一觉醒来，是下午时分，我吃了前些天剩下的炸鸡作早餐，接着便练琴，可是错漏百出，我的脑海中满是娜娜那暧昧的笑。突然电话铃声响起，是一位学生家长打来，问我去到哪了，我才想起今天有课。我只好赔礼道歉，说改天补回，还好那家长没把我痛骂一顿。  
这也提醒了我，我的日程本还留在李先生的宅邸里。当时只想着逃走，完全忘记了要拿本子这回事……  
我只好重回李宅，不然接下来要上哪个学生的课也不知道。  
我如同初次到来时，按下了闸门旁的对讲机，这次传来是一道苍老的声音，「请问你是……？」  
「我是黄仁俊，是教娜娜钢琴的。」  
「哦，你好，我是这个家的褓姆。先生有向我提及黄老师来教琴的事。只不过今天是星期一，老师你不用来上课的啊。」  
「我不是来上课的。昨天上课时我遗下了日程本，现在想要拿回来。你能帮我拿一下吗？」  
「没问题，不过你放在哪儿的？」  
「我放在钢琴上面的，就是谱架旁，本子封面是浅啡色的，麻烦你替我拿。」  
「唔，那好的，你等我一下……老师你别在大闸前等了，来玄关吧。」  
「好的谢谢。」  
闸门自动打开，我走了进去，并在玄关前的拱门处站着。  
过了一会儿，门打开了，一位老太太走出来，「黄老师，我没看到你的日程本。会不会是你记错了？」  
「不会的，这才昨天发生……」我本想自己进去找的，但我联想到李先生和娜娜在沙发上的事，感到脸颊有点灼热。 「麻烦你再看一遍，好吗？」  
「好吧。」老太太再次回到房子里。这次我没等了多久，她很快就出来，手上拿着了我的日程本。 「黄老师，这是不是你的？」  
「没错，就是这本！」我紧紧握着手中的本子，以后可不能再掉了。 「真不知道该怎样答谢你。」  
老太太摇摇手。 「这不是我找的。我年纪大，眼睛不好，是你的学生替你找到的。」  
「是吗……？好的，那你替我谢谢他吧。」  
回到家中，我打开日程本想要看一下明天是上谁的课，然后看见这个月份的日程页上，被人用红笔大大的写上「Free me」。  
是谁写的？难道是……是他写的？  
昨天之前本子上还没有这二字的。  
我的本子是他替我找到的。  
娜娜。  
可他为什么，要在我的本子上，留下这二字？他被人关着吗？可他跟李先生，不是情人吗？  
『他的脸不能见人，所以就──你明白的──都不会想别人知道。 』  
不是娜娜不想被人知道，是李先生不想被人知道？  
会不会是李先生眼见娜娜的容貌已毁，不想他外出被人看见这副可怕的模样，才把他关着？  
爱着他，又关着他？  
还是爱着他，才关着他？  
如果他真的需要帮忙，为什么要找上我？  
我的思绪如今极其混乱，太多的问题填满了我的脑袋，可偏偏又想不出合理的解释。  
想要得知真相，只有一个方法。


End file.
